The Darkness & the Light
by FlameP
Summary: Un fanfic basado en una pareja poco común: Flame Princess & Marceline. Espero que les guste! Adventure Time pertence a Pendleton Ward.
1. Lo obvio

**Adventure Time no me pertenece!**

- Las relaciones se basan en confianza. Así de simple - dijo la vampiresa mientras estaba tratando de conectar el amplificador a su bajo hacha.  
- Ah si? Pues eso no lo sabía, bueno es que nunca había tenido una relación antes - mencionó tímidamente la Princesa de Fuego.  
- Si, es que lo ví en una película de terror o algo así. Pero créeme, se de estas cosas, por algo tengo mil años de experiencia.  
Flame Princess se detuvo a pensar que ella y Finn hablaban todo el tiempo de muchísimas cosas, pero no de temas profundos como el de por que él es el único humano que ella ha visto en su vida o porque tiene de hermano a un perro. Acaso en aquella relación no existía la confianza? Se preguntaba.  
- Cuando verás a Bubblegum? - dijo la pequeña princesa poniéndose seria, odiaba hablar de ella.  
- Mmmm, la próxima semana quizás. Todo depende de sus estúpidos quehaceres reales - dijo Marceline en tono burlón.  
- No la soporto, es una creída - dijo Flame Princess con los brazos cruzados.  
Marceline se acercó y dijo - Lo sé y claramente no es por Finn, jeje - dándole rápidamente un pequeño beso en la frente a la princesa, mientras flotaba en el aire. Aún intentaba conectar el amplificador, pero por alguna razón este no funcionaba.  
La princesa se sonrojó y dijo: - Nunca te deja en paz, sobretodo ahora que estoy saliendo con Finn y siempre habla de ciencia esto, ciencia lo otro. Me aburre asistir a las reuniones que hace.  
- Pues a mí no me aburre la ciencia, es decir, si vieras lo mucho que ha cambiado en mil años la encontrarías divertida jajaja - dijo riendo. Sabía que aquella acción era la clave para mantener a Flame Princess tranquila, porque si llegaba a enojarse ni ella podría calmar su ira. Había visto las quemaduras que le había dejado a Finn y realmente no quería salir herida de esa manera.  
- Cuando hablarás con Flambo? No es genial usar aluminio, sabes? - dijo la princesa poco esperanzada.  
- Mañana lo haré sin falta, no te preocupes cariño. Ese enano me debe mil favores y ya empezaré a cobrárselos - dijo Marceline acordándose que lo había conocido antes del incidente de la casa de Finn y Jake, cuando deambulaba sin rumbo por todo Ooo.

Eran las 12pm y Marceline se quedó completamente sola en su cuarto. Le encantaba meditar y se puso a pensar de muchas cosas, pero la más importante: Flame Princess.  
La había conocido una vez que fue a la casa de Finn y Jake, pero la había visto antes durante sus viajes por el Reino de Fuego cuando estaba su padre y él la tenía encerrada. Claro que en ese momento no la tomó en cuenta, porque Marceline nunca había sido de la idea de rescatar princesas. No, ese trabajo es para los tontos y Finn le había hecho el trabajo. Pero Finn era su amigo, no quería dañarlo, pero tampoco podría decirle. Por otra parte, Hunson Abadeer estaba encantado con la relación, no podría pensar en una mejor persona para su hija que Flame Princess. Ella era terrible, malvada y destructiva, además hace tiempo que Hunson quería poner sus garras en ese Reino y esta era la mejor manera para hacerlo. Nunca aprobó la idea de que Marceline saliera con una princesa tan aburrida como lo era Princess Bubblegum que según el, poco importaba el Dulce Reino. Hasta discutir con Gunter tenía mayor gracia que hablar con PB.  
También existía el problema de la edad, Marceline tenía mil años y esta chica solo 14, según recordaba. Era impedimento? Le parecía que sí. Pero no era tema de ella decidir o no, creía firmemente en lo que le deparaba el destino desde que vio aquellas horribles explosiones con forma de hongos destruyendo todo Ooo. Finalmente cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Comenzaba a ponerse el sol cuando decidió salir de su cueva y visitar a Flame Princess.  
- Oh no, está Finn con ella. - pensó. - Mmm, no quiero arruinarles el momento - dijo desinteresada y voló hasta el Dulce Reino. Amaba aparecer por el balcón de Bonnibel.  
- Hey Bonnie! Qué estás haciendo? - saludando alegremente.  
- Marceline! Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? No se supone que sales después de las 8pm de tu casa? - dijo consternada la Dulce Princesa.  
- Emm si, pero esta vez quería verte más tiempo - mintió Marceline y comenzó a flotar por la habitación.  
- Hoy no puedes quedarte a dormir y lo sabes! Tengo invitados reales y necesito establecer relaciones diplomáticas con ciertos Reinos - dijo Bubblegum toda orgullosa.  
- Ah si? No venía para eso. Oh, espera, la verdad es que si, pero por qué no te olvidas de esos tontos bufones un rato y jugueteamos un poco, Bonnie? - dijo Marceline en tono sexy. Sabía que Bonnibel no podría resistírsele, al menos ya le había funcionado antes.  
- Ni creas que esta vez pasará! La última vez ni te despediste y ya no me pasas a ver tan seguido como antes. Mi respuesta es no! - dijo PB con los brazos cruzados mirando hacía un lado.  
- Pero es que siempre tienes estas juntas con estos bobos reales y...  
- Miembros reales, Marceline, se llaman miembros.  
- Si, si. Esos miembros o lo que sea. Es por eso que no me gusta interrumpirte porque se lo importante que es para ti no tener líos con esos tontos. - se puso seria. - Sabes por qué? Porque eres una excelente princesa y solo quieres el bienestar de tu Reino, así que se lo difícil que es eso y todo el esfuerzo que realizas - dijo triunfante la vampiresa. Nunca fallaba el alabarla de esa manera.  
- Awww, yo sé lo mucho que piensas en mí, Marcie pero...está bien, puedes quedarte! Pero solo una noche y por favor trata de no hacer ruido o intentar morder a alguien - dijo PB suspirando.  
- Gracias, Bonnie! No te fallaré - gritó de alegría y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Bueno, debo ir a organizar los últimos detalles de la cena. Si tienes hambre, pídele a Mentita que te traiga algo o esperas a que llegue yo, tschüss! - dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
- Adios, Bonnie - dijo Marceline recostándose sobre la cama de la princesa. Nunca se recostaba ni siquiera en su propia cama, pero la de PB era muy suave y le encantaba hacerlo.  
Se quedó dormitando un rato cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo y parecían ser voces - De seguro han llegado los tarados reales - dijo Marceline haciendo muecas y riendo estruendosamente hasta que se detuvo. No podía ser...oyó la voz de Flame Princess junto con la voz de Finn presentándose. Como era posible? Ella odiaba esas estúpidas reuniones y sobretodo si quién las organizaba era PB pensó Marceline.  
- Aquí hay algo raro, esto no es normal! - dijo Marceline un poco temerosa. Pero necesitaba calmarse, Flame Princess no podía enterarse de que ella estaba allí o se enfurecería tanto que posiblemente termine incendiando todo el Dulce Reino y Marceline no quería problemas de ese tamaño. Pero por lo menos está Finn, Flame Princess jamás haría una escena frente a él y tampoco quería que Finn sospechara que algo estaba teniendo con la vampiresa. Qué era ese algo? Había un interés mutuo por parte de las 2 hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño romance que no llevaba más allá de 3 meses.  
Por ahora debería quedarse quieta y evitar reír como una psicópata o la descubrirá...

**Eso ha sido el primer capítulo, si quieren que siga por favor dejen un comentario.**  
**Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic!**


	2. Mentiras

**Ok, a petición de 1 lectora (a la cual le agrdezco muchísimo el interés) continuo con la historia.**

En todo caso a Finn no le sorprendería que Bubblegum estuviese teniendo algo con Marceline porque después de haberle cantado aquella balada y lo de la playera que PB usaba como pijama, Finn estuvo preguntándole a ambas todo un mes qué diablos pasaba allí, pero no obtuvo una respuesta. Y luego llegó Flame Princess a su rescate, ella había hecho que Finn desistiese en su contienda amorosa por Bubblegum. Y Marceline se alegró muchísimo de eso, no solo porque Finn ya no veía tan seguido a la Dulce Princesa sino que evitaba sus comentarios halagadores hacia ella y la vampiresa no podía soportar eso, era extremadamente celosa, pero nunca le dijo nada a Finn porque lo consideraba un muy buen amigo. Pero qué pensaría Finn si se enterara que también estaba saliendo con Flame Princess? Con 2 chicas al mismo tiempo?  
La Reina Vampiro evitaba pensar en eso, le producía un dolor de cabeza enorme y tenía la esperanza de que esto terminara rápido, al menos el lío con Flame Princess. Pero ella estaba tan interesada en la chica vampiro que sería peligroso que Marceline terminara con ella, a menos que... - Eso es! - Pensó Marceline en voz alta.  
-Necesito que FB se ponga celosa o se canse de mí y asunto arreglado. - pensó en silencio, pero no lo intentaría hoy. Sería muy arriesgado poner el plan a prueba, sobretodo estando en el Dulce Reino.

- Silencio, por favor! La Reunión Real del Semestre acaba de comenzar y necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre asuntos territoriales, como la demanda que ha puesto el Rey Helado - dijo seriamente la Dulce Princesa.  
- Yo solo quiero definir los límites de mi Reino, Princesa! Qué pasará cuando comienza el verano y parte de mis dominios disminuyan porque la nieve se derritió un poco? Solo quiero que se me respete! - dijo amenazante el Rey.  
- Si, temas como esos precisamente tenemos que discutir - dijo PB mirando feo al Rey que seguía gritando todo tipo de cosas.  
Al fondo del comedor en el que todos los invitados estaban sentados, Finn y la Princesa de Fuego hablaban:  
- Gracias por acompañarme, Finn. Detesto esto, pero debo venir en representación de mi padre...mira lo pesada que se ha puesto la princesa esa. - susurró Flame Princess.  
- Jajaja no está enojada, es solo que el Rey Helado marea a cualquiera. - dijo Finn vestido con una gran capa de aluminio para poder acercase a su novia.  
- Puedo...? - preguntó Finn curioso.  
- Claro! Sabes que ni tienes que preguntarme. - dijo FP y enseguida se besaron tiernamente. Por supuesto que a Finn le dolió un poco, pero valió la pena el sacrificio.  
- Así que por favor Rey Helado, no intentes amenazarnos otra vez, esta reunión no es para esta clases de cosas, así que rueg... - Y Bubblegum no pude terminar la frase porque se oyó un horrible gritó de espanto desde el lado oeste del Palacio.  
- Um Gottes willen! Le dije que se quedara quieta un segundo! - pensó internamente la Dulce Princesa. - Tranquilos todos, debió haber sido un sirviente que de seguro se encontró con un gusano, iré a ver lo que pasa de todos modos. - dijo a sus invitados y riendo falsamente para ocultar su enojo mientras salía de la habitación.  
- Pero cómo se te ocurre andar asustando a todo el mundo? No ves que estoy en medio de algo importante? - dijo enfadada la princesa.  
- Lo siento, es que no sabía que hacer. Aparte que debía llamar tu atención de alguna manera, cariño - dijo silenciosamente Marceline mientras movía sus cejas.  
- Sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso ahora, hay todo un lío allá abajo y no me estás ayudando. - dijo irritada.  
Marceline empujó suavemente a Bonnibel hasta la cama, mientras la tocaba desesperadamente.  
- No puedo ahora, Marcie, demonios! Du machst mich geil! - decía Bubblegum cediendo a los toqueteos que le hacía la vampiresa. Marceline la besaba apasionadamente en el cuello , cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió:  
- Princesa, está todo bien? Pensé que algo te...Oh por Glob! - dijo Finn con los ojos tan grandes como platos y algo sonrojado.  
- Finn! No, está todo bien. - dijo Bubblegum soltando rápidamente a Marceline. - Puedes esperarme a fuera unos minutos? - dijo avergonzada la princesa.  
- C-Claro! Si, a fuera, es decir, voy a esperar a fuera - dijo Finn saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.  
Bubblegum se arregló un poco y salió de la habitación para hablar con el joven chico:  
- Emm, si querías estar con Marceline me hubieses avisado para distraer a los invitados contándoles unos chistes geniales que Jake me enseñó la otra vez - dijo Finn algo choqueado por la situación.  
- Qué? No no, esto no estaba planeado. - suspiró. - Lo siento, Glob esto no debía pasar. Cuánto tiempo llevo ausente? - preguntó Bonnibel preocupada.  
- No mucho, a lo más 10 minutos. Pero tranquila, que casi ni se han dado cuenta porque el Rey Helado se puso a discutir con la Princesa Grumosa. - dijo riendo Finn para calmar a la princesa. - Pero PB, no sabía que estuvieses saliendo con Marceline...nos hubieras dicho a Jake y a mí.  
- Si, es que no es algo muy serio y bueno, con Marceline nada es serio y yo, emm... - dijo suspirando apenada.  
- No tienes de que preocuparte, si no le quieres contar a nadie pues no diré nada. Te lo prometo! - dijo Finn alegremente.  
- Promesa Real? Acuérdate de lo que pasa si rompes una Promesa Real - dijo PB riendo.  
- Si, si. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo, así que tendré cuidado - sonrió Finn.

Finn y PB volvieron a sus asientos al mismo tiempo, por lo que Flame Princess lo invadió en preguntas:  
- Dónde estabas? - Preguntó enojada la pequeña princesa.  
- Fui a ver si Bubblegum necesitaba ayuda o algo. - dijo Finn un poco nervioso.  
- Ayuda? Ayuda en qué? Si ella no fue la que gritó. - mencionó cortante la Princesa y con mirada acusadora.  
- Si, pero uno de sus sirvientes vio un gusano que estaba en el pasillo y pensé que podría ser peligroso, ya sabes - dijo intentando convencerla. Pero Flame Princess no se daba por vencida:  
- Por qué siempre intentas hacerte el héroe con ella? - dijo la princesa entrecerrando los ojos.  
- Qué? No, pero si es mi trabajo. Soy un héroe y debo ayudar siempre a los demás. - dijo alterado Finn.  
- Y por qué estás tan nervioso? Hay algo que quieras contarme, Finn? - dijo curiosa la princesa.  
- No hay nada que contar. PB solo fue a ver al sirviente y yo pregunté que había pasado, nada más - dijo Finn suspirando profundamente.  
- Seguro, Finn?  
- Completamente!  
- Está bien, supongo que te creo. No eres de los que mienten - dijo Flame Princess mientras lo abrazaba.  
- Bingo - pensó Finn, por ahora se había salvado del interrogatorio. Así que se tranquilizó y volvió a ponerle atención a lo que hablaba la Dulce Princesa.  
Mientras los demás seguían hablando, Flame Princess se aburría muchísimo. Habían venido solo porque Finn la había convencido de que debía empezar a participar en aquellas reuniones. No dejaba de mirar hacia el techo hasta que algo llamó su atención. Vio a Mentita ir y venir varias veces con muchas frutas de color rojo. Eso no se veía todos los días y menos si el mayordomo de la mandona llevaba comida a otra parte que no fuera el comedor donde estaban los invitados.  
- Marceline? - pensó Flame Princess. No puede ser que estuviese allí, claro que sabía que Bubblegum siempre la llamaba y todo eso. Pero que estaría haciendo en el Palacio? Por qué no le había avisado que vendría? O por qué no estaba presente en la Reunión Real si todos los demás si lo estaban?  
- Así que necesitamos iniciar una pequeña votación dond...- dijo Bubblegum siendo interrumpida por Flame Princess.  
- Por qué no ha venido la Reina Vampiro? - preguntó interesada la Princesa de Fuego mientras todas las miradas se centraron en ella.  
Finn se puso muy nervioso y empezó a decirle a su novia que no preguntara esas cosas cuando Bubblegum estuviese hablando.  
- Pues porque tenía un inconveniente según me dijo. - replicó PB guardando la calma.  
- Qué inconveniente? Si es que se puede saber, claro. Porque perfectamente puede venir siendo que es de noche. - habló la joven princesa en tono desafiante.  
- Cosita, no sigas con esto. No le gusta que la interrumpan de esta manera, ya tiene bastantes problemas con el Rey Helado. - dijo Finn asustado mientras que tocaba el hombro con su mano cubierta en aluminio.  
- Dijo que tenía que ver un asunto con su Padre en la Nocheósfera, alguna otra pregunta? - dijo fríamente Princess Bubblegum guardando la compostura.  
Error, si algo malo hubiese pasado entre Marceline y su padre, ella se lo hubiese contado. Después de todo ayer se vieron y la vampiresa no se refirió a su padre o a la aburrida reunión. Algo estaba ocultando la Dulce Princesa y es obvio que no podía sacarle más información, tampoco podría interesarse mucho en el tema o Finn sospecharía de algo, así que optó por callarse. Mañana por la mañana iría a ver a Marceline a primera hora para resolver sus dudas, pero por ahora debía calmarse.


	3. Verdades que matan

Eran las 8 de la mañana y la Dulce Princesa sintió un golpe en el techo. Rápidamente se despertó y todavía algo soñolienta pudo ver a Marceline pegada en una esquina de la habitación tratando de evitar los tímidos rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana de la chica rosa.  
- Was machst du, Marceline? - preguntó. - Es muy temprano, vuelve a la cama - dijo PB con los ojos cerrados dejando notar un cansancio increíble.  
- Bonnie, olvidaste juntar las cortinas anoche! - gritó Marceline algo alterada.  
- Ups, lo siento! Se me olvidó completamente - dijo Bonnibel mientras daba un salto de la cama para ir a evitar que el sol se asomara.  
- Tan increíble fue anoche que lo olvidaste? - dijo pícaramente la vampira mientras abrazaba a la princesa cuando esta dejó el cuarto completamente oscuro.  
- Puede ser - dijo la princesa y comenzaron a besarse ardientemente.

Flame Princess despertó muy temprano en la mañana, dispuesta a hablar con Marceline, por lo que rápidamente se alistó y al salir se encontró con Finn.  
- Hola princesa, como estás? - dijo Finn con tono amistoso.  
- Finn! Que haces tan temprano por aquí? - preguntó la chica de 14 años intentando esquivarlo, pero Finn le cortaba el paso.  
- Necesitaba verte, es que ayer estuviste actuando muy rara y necesito saber si algo malo pasa conmigo. - dijo Finn un poco apenado.  
- Contigo? Pero si no ocurre nada malo contigo, es solo que...ayer...ayer no me encontraba muy cómoda con toda esa gente discutiendo. Me ponen de mal humor - replicó la princesa.  
- Bueno, si quieres podemos vernos otro día - dijo Finn dándose la vuelta.  
- No, no. Yo solo iba a dar un paseo, acompáñame que no quiero ir sola - dijo respirando profundamente la Princesa.  
- Claro! Será un placer - dijo Finn mientras caminaba junto a ella.  
No era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero no podía ignorar a Finn por más que quisiera ir a ver a Marceline. No sería correcto dejar de lado a su novio por culpa de sus caprichos amorosos.

Marceline salió temprano del Palacio de la Dulce Princesa ya que afortunadamente el día se nubló. Lo único que quería era descansar y dormir por el resto del día, así que fue flotando lentamente hasta su cueva. Tomó las llaves, abrió la puerta sin energías y en medio de la sala de estar estaba Flame Princess. Estaba hecha una furia:  
- DONDE DEMONIOS TE HABÍAS METIDO?! - gritó enérgicamente FP.  
- Qué? Pero que diabl...? - se sintió ofendida la vampira. - Emm, estaba...estaba , fui a atormentar a unos aldeanos - dijo Marceline sorprendida por la fiereza de la chica.  
- Te he esperado 3 malditas horas! - gritó nuevamente convirtiéndose en una gran llamarada de fuego que iluminó toda la sala. La pesadilla de Marceline se había hecho realidad.  
- Eh, llamita? Cariño, puedes calmarte? - dijo consternada la Reina.  
- NO! Cómo te atreves a engañarme con esa...con esa tonta de Bubblegum? - dijo Flame Princess casi rompiendo en llanto. Era posible que pudiese llorar? De seguro Marceline no quería ni averiguarlo.  
- No es eso, no es lo que tu crees, Flamita - dijo Marcie intentando calmarla. - No sé de donde sacas esas ideas, que imaginación tienen las chicas hoy en día, no? - explicó Marceline riendo nerviosamente entre dientes.  
- Crees que no noté cuando Mentita llevaba todas esas cosas rojas al cuarto de Bubblegum? Crees que no sé que te estas acostando con ella?! - gritando una vez más.  
- Qué? Q-Qué acabas de d-decir? - replicó Marceline con voz nerviosa.  
- Acaso ya te aburrí? No quieres verme más? - dijo la Princesa de Fuego volviendo a su forma normal. - La prefieres a ella porque es más madura que yo? Es eso? - gritó la chica.  
- No, es que...yo salía con ella antes de conocerte. De hecho, sigo saliendo con ella...oficialmente - dijo Marceline bajando la mirada. Definitivamente no podía terminar con la Princesa de Fuego, no de esta manera y menos si sentía mucho por ella.  
- Salías con...ella? Desde antes y no me lo dijiste? NO VUELVAS A HABLARME MÁS! - dijo completamente ofendida FB.  
- Si, qué querías que te dijera cuando te conocí? Hola! Soy Marceline, la Reina Vampiro que salía con un tonto llamado Ash y ahora con Bonnibel Bubblegum. Y más encima decirlo frente a Finn y Jake? No podía - explicó la vampiresa. - Además tú sigues saliendo con Finn y yo jamás te he pedido que termines con él para tu información.  
Tenía razón, Flame Princess no podía ser tan descarada y pedirle que terminara su relación con su enemiga si ella misma no terminaba la que tenía con Finn. Así que se limitó a tranquilizarse.  
- Solo respira profundamente, bueno? - dijo desesperada Marceline que buscaba calmarla de cualquier modo.  
- Ni pienses que terminaré contigo...creo que...que te demostraré que soy mejor que esa engreída. - terminó por decir la Princesa del Reino del fuego mientras se acercaba lentamente a Marceline.  
- Quieres que vaya a ver a Flambo? - dijo sorprendida la vampira.  
- Inmediatamente - dijo seductoramente la princesa mientras subía a la habitación de la vampiresa.  
Marceline consiguió velozmente que Flambo le pusiera el Escudo Protector porque estaba impaciente por hacer suya a Flame Princess. Recordó en ese instante que Finn había definido a la chica como apasionada e intensa...Marceline sabía que ella era mucho más que eso y no podía esperar a recordar aquellos actos que se consumaban por lo menos 1 vez por semana. Le encantaba estar con Flame Princess, a pesar de lo temperamental que podía ser. Pero por alguna extraña razón, la vampiresa se dejaba atrapar por los encantos de la joven princesa y llegaba a hacer todo lo que ella le pidiese. No ocurría lo mismo con PB que al final era la Dulce Princesa la que terminaba cediendo a sus peticiones.  
La chica vampiro finalmente llegó a su casa y subió al segundo piso donde Flame Princess la esperaba recostada sobre la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella con agilidad para invadirla en besos y caricias, mientras Flame Princess reía traviesamente. La chica no era tan inocente como uno pensaría , ni siquiera se compara con la ingenuidad de la Dulce Princesa y eso es lo que más le atraía a la Reina.  
- Adoro tus besos. - decía la joven princesa mientras intentaba tomar algo de aire.  
- A mí me encantan los tuyos, son muy cálidos, amorcito - respondió Marceline sin dejar de besarla en el cuello mientras FP la abrazaba con fuerza y se dejaba dominar por la vampiresa.  
Anteriormente con suerte se podían ver una sola vez por semana, pero luego de ese encuentro se volvió habitual , se veían todos los días y Flame Princess tuvo que cancelar varias salidas con Finn para ir al hogar de la Reina Vampiro o encontrarse en el bosque. En la mente de la ardiente princesa solo había una persona: su querida Marceline.  
La vampiresa por su parte había dejado de visitar a Bubblegum con regularidad, pero poco se dio cuenta de esto la Dulce Princesa que estaba tan atareada con los problemas que surgían diariamente en su Reino y tampoco le pedía explicaciones a su novia.  
- Por qué no me llevas a tu casa y me cocinas algo? Que tal mañana? - preguntó interesada Bonnibel que abrazaba amorosamente a la vampiresa en su propia cama.  
- Ma-mañana? Emm, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Marcie mientras la soltaba.  
- Qué tienes que hacer? Es decir, ni siquiera tienes un Reino que gobernar o gente que mantener - dijo Bubblegum algo extrañada.  
- Si, pero...hey! Podría dirigir la Nocheósfera si quisiera. Y bueno, tengo muchas cosas que ord... - su voz se detuvo porque Bonnibel se le acercó demasiado y comenzó a olerla.  
- Estuviste incendiando árboles otra vez? Marceline, ya hablamos de eso la otra vez y sabes lo que pienso de hacer destrozos. - dijo PB regañándola. Ella sabía que a veces Marceline desataba su furia ensañándose contra esos pobres árboles, pero no era su culpa, ver a esos árboles siendo consumidos por las llamas relajaba de alguna manera a la incomprendida vampira.  
- He estado pensando en muchas cosas, eso es todo. - suspiró Marcie mientras miraba hacia el techo.  
- Y cuál es la razón esta vez? Finn ya no coquetea conmigo y no has visto a tu papá, por qué estas enfadada? - preguntó curiosa la princesa.  
- Cosas que a veces recuerdo, no tiene importancia. - dijo desinteresada Marceline.  
No podía contarle que la estaba engañando con Flame Princess, conociéndola, no solo ocasionaría que la Dulce Princesa jamás le dirigiría la palabra sino que también le contaría a Finn como manera de venganza.  
Bonnibel nunca ha sido una mala persona, ni menos vengativa, pero no toleraría una infidelidad por parte de Marceline, quién ya tuvo problemas una vez porque la princesa pensó que le estaba coqueteando a la Princesa Salvaje en una fiesta que habían organizado hace varios meses atrás y vaya si que se enojó. En esa misma fiesta estuvo Flame Princess y perfectamente Marceline recuerda que fue en aquella situación donde le prestó interés a la joven.


	4. Su Recuerdo

**En este capítulo nos introduciremos en los recuerdos de Marceline...**

Cierto día Marceline había ido a casa de Finn y Jake para salir un poco de la rutina cuando los chicos le presentaron a Flame Princess, a la que Finn ya llamaba su novia.  
Marceline que se dignó a reír y no le tomó mucha importancia a la noticia:  
- Cómo que novios? No son demasiado jóvenes para estas cosas? En todo caso, quién le cambia los pañales a quién? - dijo la vampiresa flotando mientras reía a carcajadas.  
Flame Princess se enfureció, pero Finn la detuvo. Mientras Jake respondió:  
- No le veo la gracia, Finn tiene derecho a ser feliz y su relación es tan verdadera como la que tengo con Lady Rainicorn - dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.  
- Si, lo que tú digas - comentó Marcie mientras se sentaba en el sillón. - Supongo que Bonnibel ya sabe de esto, no? - preguntó.  
- Si, aunque no se enteró de una manera muy agradable, pero ya lo sabe. - dijo Finn acordándose de la vez en que su beso con Flame Princess casi ocasiona un terrible desastre. Pero Bubblegum no puso mayor oposición a la relación luego de eso.  
- Me alegra por ustedes chicos, felicidades a la feliz parejita de infant...es decir, novios - dijo la Reina mientras se iba yendo por la ventana.  
- Espera! A dónde vas? Pensé que venías a visitarnos. - dijo Finn asombrado.  
- Si, pero ya lo he hecho, no quiero arruinar la privacidad. Hasta luego, chicos! - dijo saliendo finalmente de la casa.  
La noticia era espléndida, no tendría que lidiar nunca más con que Finn le estuviese haciendo ojitos a su novia y se evitaría todas esas peleas por culpa de eso. Pero ahora debería concentrarse en qué vestido usar para la estúpida fiesta que había organizado Bubblegum, nunca le gustaron los lugares llenos de gente y prefería el silencio y la soledad, pero su novia le había rogado que fuera porque toda la Realeza debía ir, al menos los más jóvenes y sabía que su novia se había esmerado en organizar todo perfectamente. Un error no podría ser tolerado y sabría que PB no se lo perdonaría si la dejaba plantada en el evento. Definitivamente no tenía opción.  
- Es una lástima que PB no quiera demostrar que estamos saliendo. - pensó tristemente Marceline. Ocultaba siempre sus sentimientos, pero nunca estando con Bubblegum. - Y todo porque no quiere ser juzgada por nuestros amigos, como si a ellos les importara! - dijo la vampiresa en voz alta mientras sacaba su vestido del closet y lo tiraba a la cama.  
Iría con un vestido rojo muy sensual y con una delicada corona cubierta de diamantes y plata, cosa que PB se muriera de ganas de estar todo el tiempo con ella por lo hermosa que se veía. - Jajajaja, definitivamente sufrirá. - dijo riendo malvadamente.

Llegó el día de la fiesta y todo el mundo aprovechaba de contar todo tipo de cosas, mientras algunos bailaban, pero cuando llegó Marceline todos los ojos se centraron ella. Se veía simplemente maravillosa y radiante. Tanto que incluso opacó a la recién integrada: Flame Princess. Todos querían desesperadamente hablarle a la vampiresa, por lo que dejaron de prestarle atención a la pequeña princesita. Bubblegum estaba sombrada y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su novia, por lo linda que se veía y para que nadie se le insinuara.  
- Marceline, querida! Te ves espectacular - dijo una que otra princesa.  
- El vestido combina perfectamente con su esencia vampiresca - comentaban muchos.  
- La hace ver tan malvada y sexy a la vez. - dijo el Rey Hielo, que recibió una bofetada por parte de la Reina Vampiro.  
Hasta Finn se le quedó mirándole, pero Jake le pegó un codazo porque Flame Princess lo miró muy feo y tuvo que hacerse el tonto.  
Por supuesto que Marceline llevó su bajo hacha y se puso a tocar y cantar durante la fiesta, así que todos estaban encantados con ella. Pero llegó un momento en que Finn ,mientras observaba a Marceline, derramó su bebida sobre Flame Princess y a esta le dolió muchísimo:  
- Oh por Glob, lo siento, lo siento! - exclamó mientras intentaba calmar a la joven.  
- Eres un idiota! Hasta tú estas hechizado por esa tipa! - le gritó, pero Finn no oía lo que decía por todo el ruido:  
- Qué? Que te duele la tripa? No te oigo, hey! A dónde v...?! - le dijo Finn cuando la chica abandonó la fiesta y se escondió de él mientras este la buscaba entre la gente.  
Marceline quien había notado el pleito mientras tocaba, fue flotando cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la ofendida chica de fuego:  
- No te gustan mis canciones? - dijo Marceline en tono burlesco.  
- Cállate, eres el foco de atención y más encima hasta Finn se distrajo por tu culpa. - expresó la chica de fuego.  
- Hey tranquila! Finn es mi amigo, nada más. - mencionó la rockera.  
- Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar con nadie y menos contigo! - le gritó FP.  
- Pero qué te he hecho yo?, Dios! No sé como Finn se pudo fijar en una chica tan amargada como tú. - dijo sacándole la lengua infantilmente.  
- QUÉ HAS DICHO? - replicó FP empezando a sacar sus llamaradas.  
- Uuuh,de verdad te prendes con lo que digo? Jajajjaja - dijo la vampiresa acercándosele inapropiadamente.  
- Q- Qué? No te me acerques, p-podría quemarte! - expresó la joven muy nerviosa mientras volvía a su forma normal.  
- Quemarme? Con la llama de tu amor? - sonrió pícaramente la vampiresa.  
- N-no me refería a eso...qué pasa contigo? - dijo extrañada la chica.  
- No te sorprendas, cariño. Siempre soy taaan directa. - declaró a la Princesa del Fuego y se puso a flotar alrededor de ella.  
La Princesa del Reino del Fuego se quedó sin habla, no era común que una persona tomara sus amenazas con cierta ironía y menos aún hacerla sentir de esa manera: como una tonta. Normalmente la gente le obedecía e intentaba apaciguar el carácter tan complicado de la chica, pero esta vampiresa se reía de ella. Eso le agradaba de alguna manera, la hacía sentir diferente así que se ruborizó, pero se dio cuenta de que la vampiresa la miraba con cara de curiosidad e intentó hacerse la enfadada nuevamente.  
- Emmm, volveré a la fiesta si no te importa, chica fósforo - dijo Marcie apuntando hacia atrás con el pulgar.  
- No te v...haz lo que quieras. - habló la princesita intentado hacerse la desinteresada.  
- Eres muy obstinada, eh? - dijo la vampira riendo en voz baja.  
- Y tú una desubicada! Nno sé qué te crees con eso de reírte de los demás, yo en tu lug...- y su voz se fue apagando porque Marceline le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Auch! Glob, si que quemas...pero supongo que valía la pena arriesgarse, no es cierto mi ardiente princesa? - dijo Marceline mientras le guiñó un ojo.  
- P-Pero, pero... - replicó Flame Princess mientras intentaba recuperarse de lo impactante que había resultado la situación.  
- Nos vemos luego, Flamita! - exclamó la Reina Vampiro mientras se reía y se alejaba volando.

A la vampira le agradó la chica de fuego, ya no pensaba que era una pesada, sino que era una incomprendida con un temperamento terrible y difícil de manejar. Se preguntó como lo haría Finn para manejar la situación, mientras intentaba imaginarse la situación y una sensación rodeó su cabeza: celos.  
- Imposible que un chico tan tranquilo como él tenga a una chica tan interesante como novia. - pensó seriamente Marceline que se relamió los labios por la quemadura.  
Quería regresar a hablar con la princesa, pero no podía perder más tiempo porque de seguro Bubblegum ya había notado su ausencia. Decidió escabullirse entre la gente y se puso a hablar con la Princesa Salvaje como si llevasen horas conversando.  
Hablaban de lo que sea y Marceline reía como una loca para evitar su nerviosismo hasta que PB apareció:  
- Aquí estás! Te estuve buscando por todo el Palacio - expresó la Dulce Princesa al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del brazo.  
- Si, es que la Princesa Salvaje es muy divertida. - mencionó Marcie aún riendo.  
- Nos disculpas un momento, princesa? - dijo Bubblegum educadamente y de manera cordial.  
- Claro! - respondió la Princesa Salvaje mientras bebía champagne. PB se llevó a Marceline a un rincón, parecía bastante molesta:  
- Qué crees que haces?No es gracioso. - preguntó Bonnibel con los brazos cruzados.  
- No he hecho nada malo. - afirmó la chica vampiro.  
- Piensas que porque no podemos mostrar que somos pareja, tienes que vengarte de mí? - replicó Bubblegum muy seria.  
- No, que acaso no puedo hablar con otras personas? Porque tú estas muy ocupada con tu fiestecita perfecta y ni te interesas por mí. - se burló Marceline, pero hablando seriamente.  
- Tengo una imagen que dar, soy un ejemplo para mis... - no alcanzó a decir PB.  
- Uuuy mis súbditos! Tus estúpidos vasallos reales o mejor dicho bufones. - manifestó la Reina mientras le ponía mala cara a su novia.  
- No entiendes lo que es dirigir un Reino. - respondió la Dulce Princesa.  
- Tú no entiendes lo que es estar sola todo el tiempo y fingir que nada ocurre entre nosotras. Me largo de aquí - y diciendo esto la chica vampiro se transformó en un murciélago y se fue por los aires antes de que Bubblegum dijese una palabra.


	5. Decisiones

Recordaba la vampiresa que ese fue uno de los peores y al mismo tiempo uno de los mejores días de su vida. El peor porque había peleado con su novia y no se habían hablado por un mes luego de ese incidente, pero el mejor porque conoció un poco mejor a su nuevo interés amoroso. Luego de la fiesta se habían topado un par de veces cerca de la casa de Finn hasta que Marceline empezó a visitarla a escondidas y ahí comenzaron a tener algo.  
- Siempre tan pensativa. - dijo Bubblegum mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro a su novia.  
- Si, solo estaba acordándome de que debo arreglar el maldito amplificador. - dijo Marcie ya más centrada.  
- Te ayudaré con eso, pero prométeme que no quemarás más árboles. - le rogó su novia.  
- De acuerdo. - aseguró la rockera.  
La puerta de abrió abruptamente y Mentita anunció: - Su Majestad,la necesitan urgentemente en el Gran Salón. Se trata de la Princesa Grumosa otra vez.  
La Dulce Princesa se levantó de la cama y acompañó a Mentita no sin antes despedirse de su vampiresca novia con un beso. Marceline que ya se había acostumbrado a estas interrupciones, tomó una sombrilla y se dirigió a casa de Finn que estaba solo.  
- Dónde está Jake? Salió con Lady? - preguntó Marceline distraída mientras jugaba con Beemo.  
- Algo así...hey, qué cuentas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, bueno excepto esa vez en que te vi con... - dijo Finn sin querer terminar la frase.  
- Ah, cierto! Pues todo va bien con Bubblegum...no me quejo. Qué hay de tu chica? Cómo se llamaba? Princesa Candelabro? - fingió inocentemente la Reina.  
- Flame Princess! Si, emm, no sé que le pasa últimamente. - murmuró Finn apenado.  
- A qué te refieres? Es que ya no se besuquean como antes? Jajaajajaj - rió la vampira.  
- No, no es eso. Ni idea que será, pero ya no me cuenta nada. - respondió Finn ya más preocupado. Marceline empezó a sentir culpa, después de todo ella era la causante del dolor de su amigo, pero que podría hacer? Por más que hiciera sentir mal a Finn no podría dejar a la divertida Flamita.  
- Por qué no intentas, no sé, invitarla a salir a más sitios o a algún lugar interesante? - expuso Marcie intentando animar al pobre chico.  
- Hago todo mal. - contestó Finn casi al borde de las lágrimas. La chica odiaba verlo así.  
- No es cierto, tu sabes lo extraña e histérica que es. - manifestó la chica mientras abrazaba a su amigo.  
- Si, pero no creo que sea mala. No creo que sus intenciones sean las de hacerme sufrir , pero...y si solo me usó para tener una excusa y salir del Reino del Fuego? - preguntaba Finn a la vampiresa.  
- Usarte? Pero Finn si tú la fuiste a buscar...técnicamente Jake lo hizo por ti, pero es otro asunto. Lo importante aquí es que necesitas esperar que ella se abra a ti.  
- Esperar a que ella me lo cuente dices? - preguntó Finn dudoso.  
- Exacto, las relaciones se basan en la confianza. Es la base principal de una relación exitosa. - replicó la chica.  
- Vaya, no había pensado en eso, aunque puede tardar un poco. - expresó el joven.  
- Si, qué clase de consejo esperabas de parte de la Diosa de la Experiencia, tontito? - dijo orgullosa la sabia vampiresa.  
- Jaja, bueno si tú lo dices supongo que debe ser verdad. - dijo Finn un poco más alegre.  
- Claro que es verdad! Que tal si te echo una partida en los videojuegos? - dijo Marcie mientras tomó a Beemo.  
Jugaron toda la tarde con Beemo y luego Jake llegó para unirse. Al final del día la chica volvió a su hogar e invitó a Flame Princess a pasar la noche:  
- De verdad quieres que cocine esta vez? - dijo Marceline toda inquieta porque cocinar no era su fuerte. Por qué necesitaría cocinar una chica que solo absorbe el color rojo?  
- Obvio, quiero ver como te las ingenias, cielo. - dijo FP riendo.  
No podía negársele así que tomó un viejo libro de recetas y fue mezclando ingredientes:  
- Esta tarde estuve con Finn, no está muy bien que digamos. - dijo Marceline mientras se manchó la ropa con un poco de harina.  
- Ah si? De que hablaron? - consultó sin preocupación alguna la princesa.  
- De ti...no está muy contento contigo porque presiente que hay algo que estas escondiéndole. - dijo Marceline revolviendo la masa.  
- Ni se lo imagina. - comentó la joven.  
- No seas tan dura con él. - manifestó la vampiresa.  
- No tienes por qué defenderlo tanto, Marceline. - se alteró FP.  
- Es mi amigo. - respondió Marcie.  
- Tu amigo? Y te acuestas con su novia? Vaya amistad la de ustedes. - rió Flame Princess burlona.  
- Tú...tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! Debiste haberte quedado encerrada en tu maldito Reino. - gritó Marceline tirando el cucharón de madera al piso.  
- Yo? Pero si...piensa lo que quieras! - gritó la joven de fuego. - No puedes negar que te gusta todo esto tanto como a mí. O vas a negar que tu relación con Bubblegum ya te estaba aburriendo? - respondió con toda seguridad Flame Princess.  
Y justo antes de soltar una palabra, Marceline se calló. La princesa tenía razón, se estaba cansando bastante hasta que ella llegó...ahí las cosas se tornaron más interesantes. Toda esta relación secreta la hacía salir de la rutina y nunca se aburría con esta chica de fuego a quien hace enojar y reír a su voluntad.  
La Reina cubrió de harina a la princesa y ésta le respondió lanzándole un vaso que por suerte no le llegó a la vampiresa.  
- Hey! Eso es peligroso! - dijo Marceline tomando el cucharón de madera y lanzándoselo a la chica. Pero este al hacer contacto con ella se convirtió en cenizas.  
- Wow, podría asar malvaviscos contigo! - confesó la vampiresa.  
- Cierra la boca, no es divertido. - dijo FP mientras le lazó un huevo a la cara.  
Marceline se limpió la cara e intentó tomar otro huevo y tirárselo a la chica, pero justo la puerta de la cocina se abrió y le cayó a Finn.  
- Finn! Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó sorprendida y nerviosa la chica del fuego.  
- Vine a devolverle la chaqueta a Marceline, qué haces tú aquí? - dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza y limpiándose. - Pensé que se odiaban, chicas. - agregó.  
- S-Si, es decir no. A veces hablamos un poco y hoy emm...me estaba preguntando...emm como hornear muffins, si, muffins. - dijo Marceline intentando limpiar el desastre que habían dejado en la cocina las 2 chicas.  
- Exacto, muffins! Adoras los muffins, cierto Finn? Es genial que justo estés aquí! - exclamó FP riendo cínicamente.  
- Claro! Me encantan! Increíble que se estén ayudando mutuamente aunque no sabía que Marceline pudiese cocinar. - dijo Finn riendo alegre.  
- Hey! No ofendas, enano. - respondió la chica vampiro mientras limpiaba el piso.  
- Yo te ayudo! - dijo Finn abriendo el armario de las escobas y se encontró con Flambo que estaba guardado en un recipiente de vidrio entre medio de las escobas.  
- Q-Qué diablos? - se dijo el héroe. - P-Pero, por qué Flambo estaría...? - pensó internamente Finn hasta supo la respuesta. Eso explicaba por qué su novia estaba tan esquiva con él y nunca estaba en su casa, explicaba por qué Marceline le dio el consejo de como tratar con Flame Princess porque perfectamente sabe cómo lidiar con ella. Y lo peor de todo es que la razón del extraño comportamiento de FP en la Reunión Real...era porque debió haberse dado cuenta de que Marceline estaba en el Palacio. Qué podría hacer? Marceline era su amiga, pero sabía lo cruel y egoísta que podía ser a veces, después de todo es parte de su naturaleza vampírica. Ni siquiera a él se le había ocurrido lo de Flambo, qué ingenuo y pensar que todo este tiempo estuvo usando aluminio porque Jake no quería pedirle más favores a Flambo.  
Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero no podría llegar a la cocina fingiendo que nada pasaba. Debía actuar y rápido, costase lo que costase. Si quería a su novia de vuelta tenía que ser un héroe por más eso significase pelear con su mejor amiga.


	6. Todo un lío

Flame Princess observaba tiernamente a Marceline mientras sacaba los muffins del horno. Le incomodaba que Finn estuviese en la casa porque la ponía nerviosa y quería evitar todo tipo de alteraciones. Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba saliendo bien apareció Finn a la entrada de la cocina sosteniendo su espada y mirando hacia el suelo.  
- Con que se estaban burlando de mí todo este tiempo? - declaró el chico con toda calma.  
- N-No sé a qué te refieres? - se hizo la tonta FP.  
- Finn, no hice ninguna broma sobre ti o algo...por qué no sueltas tu juguete y vienes a comer muffins? - preguntó Marceline que al parecer captó la situación.  
- Por qué tendría que comer muffins con unas MENTIROSAS Y SUCIAS RATAS COMO USTEDES?! - elevó la voz el héroe. - Vi a Flambo encerrado! Sé lo que significa!.  
- Finn, puedo explicarlo. - dijo Flame Princess asustada, nunca lo había visto así.  
- Tú no me digas nada que después hablaremos, mi problema es con Marceline! - dijo ahora mirando a la vampira - Creí que eras mi amiga! - señaló Finn a la vampiresa con su espada.  
- Qué quieres que te diga? Que lo siento mucho? No puedo y adivina qué? NO ME ARREPIENTO! - gritó la vampira mientras empujó a Finn por la ventana dejándolo fuera de la casa.  
- No lo lastimes, por favor. - le rogó Flame Princess a la vampira mientras miraba horrorizada sin saber qué hacer.  
- Tranquila, esto ya se veía venir. - dijo Marceline mientras salía de la casa para seguir maltratando al muchacho que ya se había subido al tejado para atacarla por detrás, pero fue detenido por los reflejos de la chica que lo golpeó al darse la vuelta botándolo de espaldas.  
- Qué ocurre Finn el humano? Dejas que una simple chica te golpee? - rió demencialmente Marceline acercándose al muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
- Atrás, demonio infernal! - dijo Finn mientras intentaba darle un golpe con la espada, pero la vampiresa la tomó por el filo y la lanzó lejos.  
- Me halagas, chico! Por qué no te vas a casa a jugar con tus soldaditos? - dijo la vampiresa en tono despectivo mientras le agarraba el gorro.  
Estaba solo, no podía contar con la ayuda de Jake porque ni le dijo donde estaría. Era un combate inútil, jamás la venció antes y menos podría ahora que estaba completamente indefenso.  
- Estás llorando, Finn? - dijo Marceline, pero esta vez lo tenía sujeto contra el suelo.  
- N-No! P-Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Finn con la respiración cortada porque la vampiresa lo estaba estrangulando prácticamente.  
- Por qué? Já! Es como si preguntaras por que sale el sol todos los días, simplemente ocurre. - explicó Marceline.  
- Q-Qué...qué hay de PB? - intentó preguntar el joven ya sin fuerzas.  
- No se te ocurra decirle algo sobre esto o juro por mi padre que no saldrás vivo de aquí, pequeñ...  
- BASTA! Dijiste que no lo lastimarías y eso es lo primero que haces! - gritó Flame Princess interrumpiendo a la Reina Vampiro.  
- A un lado, Flame! Qué no ves que estoy castigando al enano? - rugió Marceline furiosa. Odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando cometía atrocidades.  
- Castigándolo por qué? Él no ha hecho nada malo. - dijo ella. - Es mi culpa. Lo lamento mucho Finn, no quería que esto pasara. Yo... - dijo FP muy afectada mientras se llevaba la palma de su mano a la boca.  
Marceline se dio cuenta de que era hora de soltar al muchacho, después de todo detestaba ver a Flame Princess tan triste y hasta se sintió mal consigo misma. La culpable había sido ella, fue ella quién confundió a la joven princesa y ella la convenció para que engañara a Finn. Pero la princesa se estaba echando la culpa y no entendía bien por qué lo hacía así que soltó a Finn.  
- Lárgate, Finn o harás que me arrepienta. - dijo Marceline muy seria.  
El chico tomó su gorro, su espada y sin tratar de mirar atrás, se fue hacia la salida de la cueva, pero igual se dio vuelta para mirar a Flame Princess que estaba atónita. La chica vio que su novio lloraba.  
- No me hiciste caso! Quién te crees que eres? Pudiste haberlo matado! - gritó la princesa conmovida.  
- Solo estaba asustándolo un poco, eso es todo. No te pongas tan histérica. - respondió la rockera volviendo entrar a la casa.  
- Asustándolo? Ibas a matarlo! - gritó nuevamente FP siguiendo a la vampira.  
- No, es solo que no me agradó el tono cuando dijo que hablaría contigo después. Sonó como una amenaza y debía espantarlo. - dijo Marcie mientras abría el refrigerador.  
- Él no es capaz de hacerme daño, tú si! - reveló angustiada la princesita.  
- No es cierto, jamás lo haría. - se defendió Marceline mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
- Le hiciste daño a tu mejor amigo, qué te impide hacer lo mismo con otras personas? - manifestó la chica de fuego.  
- No te hagas la inocente, has dañado a tu novio. - le gritó Marceline enojada, no había nada rojo que comer y eso la ponía de malhumor.  
- Esa es la razón de porque Bubblegum no te toma enserio. Tú nunca tienes la culpa de nada, solo te gusta ver sufrir a los demás! - chilló la chica.  
- A Bubblegum no la menciones, me oíste? - le pidió la vampiresa muy perturbada.  
- Si tanto te importa por qué mejor no te quedas con ella? - bramó la princesa de Fuego.  
- Claro que lo haré, es mejor idea que meterse con una chiquilla de 10 años. - dijo Marceline con dirección a su cuarto.  
- Pues el error lo cometiste tú, genio. No eres muy brillante que digamos. - dijo FP con los brazos en la cintura que no parecía perder la calma a pesar de estar discutiendo.  
- Y tú no muy madura. - se mofó la chica vampiro.  
- Vieja! - gritó la princesa que sabía que le molestaba a su novia.  
- Amargada! - gritó Marceline volando hasta llegar a ella y apuntándola con el dedo índice.  
- Vete al infierno! - le dijo la princesita ya más enojada y con los puños cerrados.  
- Claro que iré a la Nocheósfera, es mi hogar! - respondió Marceline.  
- Pues quédate allí y no regreses. - gritó Flame Princess ya yendo hacia la salida de la casa.  
- Como quieras, vete con tu estúpido niño llorón...después de todo quién te necesita?. - dijo finalmente Marceline.  
Flame Princess no podía creerlo, su relación con Finn se acaba de desmoronar y más encima discutió con la vampiresa. Las cosas no podían estar peor, que tendría que hacer?  
La Reina Vampiro por su parte estaba intranquila ya que no estaba segura si Finn le contaría de lo sucedido a su novia, pero había sido muy cobarde de su parte haberle echado la culpa a Flame Princess siendo que ella se hizo responsable de todo cuando Marceline masacraba al humano. Necesitaba disculparse, pero la frase lo siento no estaba en su vocabulario y menos en su carácter orgulloso. No, los Abadeer jamás pedían perdón o al menos eso le había enseñado Hunson.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Bonnibel notó que Marceline dormía a su lado.  
- Pesadillas otra vez, mi querida Reina? - dijo soñolienta la Dulce Princesa mientras la apegaba más hacia ella.  
- Algo así. - dijo Marceline triste.  
- Pero que pasa, mi gotita de sangre? Por qué tan triste? - dijo PB aún con sueño, pero abrazaba tiernamente a su novia.  
- Nada, es solo que creo que hice algo mal otra vez. - dijo Marcie respondiendo al abrazo.  
- Si tiene que ver con los árboles, da igual, no me enojaré - dijo PB acomodando su almohada.  
La malvada Reina adoraba la inocencia de su novia, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era que PB podía enterarse de todo el lío con Flame Princess. Así que optó por tomar una medida algo extrema:  
- No volveré a separarme de ti. - dijo Marceline mirando a la princesa a los ojos.  
- Jajaja, por qué tan así? - dijo Bonnibel mientras la besaba.  
- Porque si. Pero tendrás que dedicarme más tiempo. - rió Marceline.  
- De acuerdo, me gusta la idea. - respondió la princesa.


	7. Lecciones de Vida

Los días siguientes estuvieron muy tranquilos aunque la gente del Reino se preguntaba por qué la princesa se la pasaba con esa antipática Reina del Mal, iban a la mayoría de los eventos juntas, hablaban con algunos habitantes y Marceline iba aprendiendo un par de cosas acerca de la forma de gobernar un Reino y como lidiar con ese tipo de cosas:  
- La gente del Dulce Reino es muy especial. Necesitan mucho cariño y cuidados. - dijo Bubblegum mientras miraba a su pueblo por la ventana.  
- Vaya, será una excelente madre. - pensó la vampiresa para sí misma. - Son un montón de tontos, ni que fueran niños que no pueden cuidarse solos. - dijo Marceline tomándola de la cintura.  
- No digas eso, cada ciudadano es parte importante del Reino. - dijo la Dulce Princesa orgullosa.  
- Pero si ni conoces a todos, cómo puedes decir eso? - dijo Reina curiosa.  
- Una princesa necesita de su pueblo para gobernar porque sin este no es nada. He aprendido muchas cosas y todo de lo debo a ellos. - respondió gustosa la chica.  
Eso explicaba porque Marceline ignoraba todos estos conceptos, nunca había tenido gente que dominar, pero no quería gobernar la Nocheósfera porque allí todo era un caos total y con solo pensarlo ya la estresaba.  
- Cuando serás reina? Porque ser princesa no es gran cosa. - dijo la vampiresa.  
- Cuando me case, supongo. - contestó la Dulce Princesa.  
- Ósea que dentro de poco. - afirmó Marcie sonriente.  
La princesa se sonrojó. Hablaba enserio o esta estaba bromeando una vez más? Era indirectamente una propuesta de matrimonio? Lo ignoraba porque siempre que hablaban sobre eso Marceline cambiaba inmediatamente de tema, por lo que la princesa pensaba que era una suerte que estuviesen saliendo. Definitivamente su novia no era amiga de los compromisos, había tenido muchas relaciones poco serias, pero la más duradera fue con el odioso de Ash.  
- Qué pasa Bonnie? Te comió la lengua tu rata Ciencia? Jajajaja. - se burló Marceline volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.  
- De seguro era otra de sus bromas. - pensó defraudada la chica de 18. - No he visto a Finn hace mucho, has sabido algo de él? - preguntó interesada.  
- No, la verdad es que no. De seguro debe estar muy ocupado golpeando ogros y esas cosas raras que hace. - dijo Marceline haciéndose la indiferente, pero también se preguntaba como se encontraba el chico luego de lo sucedido.

Finn estaba en la casa del árbol y llevaba días sin hablar. Ni siquiera Jake pudo sacarle algo de información, pero si se extrañó al ver a su hermano tan afectado cuando se le ocurrió mencionar que debía visitar a Flame Princess para que se sienta mejor. El chico rompió en llanto silenciosamente y Jake supuso que terminaron o algo.  
- Hey, hermanito! Qué pasó con tu chica? Te dijo algo malo? - preguntó Jake, pero Finn no le respondía.  
- Está en peligro? Dime algo! - dijo su hermano, pero el chico no hacía caso a las preguntas. No estaba de humor para responder nada y se sentía demasiado humillado para contarle. Si hablaba de seguro Jake intentaría cobrar venganza contra Marceline, pero Finn no quería ningún otro alboroto al respecto. Cuando llegó a casa lleno de moretones y cortes, Jake se preocupó bastante por él, pero nada dijo el héroe. Hasta Beemo intentó hacerlo hablar sin obtener resultado alguno.  
- Quieres que vayamos a ver a Bubblegum? Eso puede animarte, vamos! - dijo muy animado el perro amarillo.  
Pero el chico que estaba recostado sobre el sofá se dio la vuelta y siguió sin decir nada. Sabría que Bubblegum estaría con Marceline y si no lo estaba, ella lo haría hablar. No quería arriesgarse a nada.  
- Maldita sea, si no consigo que Jake salga de la casa no podré hablar con él. - pensó Flame Princess que permanecía oculta mientras miraba por la ventana. Pero se le ocurrió algo crucial que le daría algo de tiempo: entró silenciosamente a la casa, tomó a Beemo que dormía profundamente, lo lanzó fuera de la casa y lo incendió.  
Jake sintió un grito desgarrador y al observar por la ventana vio al pequeño incendiándose y corriendo en círculos:  
-BEEMO! Resiste, pequeñín! - gritó Jake mientras salía de la casa. Inmediatamente Flame Princess se presentó ante el héroe.  
- F-Finn, tenemos que hablar yo solo...- intentó decir la princesa.  
-Lárgate, no quiero verte. - dijo finalmente el chico.  
- Es enserio, necesito explicarte muchas cosas y quiero disculparme. - dijo Flame Princess afectada.  
- Vete con Marceline si tanto te gusta.  
FP vio por la ventana que Jake camina con dirección a la casa con Beemo chamuscado entre sus brazos.  
- Por favor,necesito que hablemos...veámonos en mi casa en 1 hora más, te lo ruego - dijo Flame Princess saliendo de la habitación. Al minuto después apareció Jake:  
- Beemo, te dije que no es necesario que hornearas un pastel de manzana. - dijo Jake mientras lo limpiaba.  
- Pero si yo no... - intentó explicar Beemo.  
-Tranquilo, ya pasó. - dijo Jake abrazando a la consola. Finn rió al ver a Beemo con los brazos cruzados.  
- Quizás tuvo un cortocircuito, quién sabe? - dijo Finn sabiendo quien fue.  
- Hermanito, estás hablando! - gritó Jake de alegría.  
- No tuve un cortocircuito! - protestó. - Me hubiera salido humo, no llamas. - mencionó la consola de videojuegos.  
- En fin, qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? Estoy muy cansado ya. - dijo Jake mientras bostezaba.  
Finn esperó a que su hermano y todos en la casa se durmiesen, no tomó mucho tiempo así que fue inmediatamente a ver a Flame Princess:  
- H-Hola princesa - dijo Finn inseguro de haber venido.  
- Finn, pensé que no ibas a...- intentó decir la princesa, pero el chico la interrumpió.  
- Solo quiero las explicaciones, nada más que eso. - dijo Finn un poco serio. - Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas y quiero que respondas todo. - dijo el chico sentándose en el césped.  
- S-Seguro, dime qué quieres saber. - afirmó la chica.  
- Hace cuanto comenzó todo? - interrogó Finn.  
- Veamos, creo que seis o siete meses atrás. - dijo FP avergonzada.  
- Todo ese tiempo y nunca me dí cuenta? Me siento como un estúpido. - dijo el héroe. - Ustedes llegaron a...?.- dijo Finn sin querer terminar la frase.  
- S-Si - dijo Flame Princess incómoda.  
- Okay, eso fue todo. Me largo de aquí...no veo motivo para seguir preguntando. - explicó Finn mientras se levantaba.  
- N-No te vayas, si vamos a solucionar esto es necesario que sepas todo. No quiero más secretos entre nosotros - respondió la princesita al joven.  
- Nosotros? Eso se acabó el día en que descubrí todo esto. - dijo Finn dolido.  
- Lo sé, pero solo quiero solucionar esto. Quieras o no igualmente nos vamos a encontrar en eventos o en lugares, quién sabe? - dijo FP apenada.  
- Bubblegumm sabía de esto? - preguntó interesado el chico que prácticamente se esperaba cualquier cosa.  
- N-No, pero no puedes decírselo! - imploró la chica.  
- Por qué no? Después de todo Marceline arruinó mi vida y PB se enojará bastante. - dijo molesto. - Oh, espera! No puedo hacer eso, va contra lo que dice el Enchiridion...por eso odiabas tanto a Bubblegum? Porque sabías que estaba saliendo con Marceline oficialmente y tú solo eres la otra? - dijo Finn.  
- No es cierto, me enteré hace poco que estaban saliendo esas dos. - confesó la chica de fuego.  
- Marceline no te ha confiado muchas cosas, cierto? - dijo Finn sintiendo pena por su ex.  
- Así parece. - murmuró la chica traicionada.  
Se sintió engañada, el chico tenía razón y pensar que la Reina cínicamente remarcaba lo perfecto que era en una relación la confianza mutua.  
Finn por su parte aún amaba a la princesa, pero no podía ser un tonto y perdonarle de manera inmediata por todo lo pasado. Se dio cuenta de lo ingenua y confiada que había sido la chica, se dejó manipular por la vampiresa de manera increíble y probablemente ella se estuviese riendo ahora mismo de los dos porque salió completamente ilesa de todo este lío.  
- Enserio lo único que se te ocurrió fue quemar a Beemo? - preguntó Finn riendo.  
- S-Si, lo siento mucho por eso también es que necesitaba algo de tiempo. - respondió la princesa soltando una risa.  
- Bien, creo que es hora de darle una lección a Marceline. - declaró el joven héroe.  
- Pero cómo? La ultima vez te dejó hecho puré, además yo soy la culpable...yo soy quién debería recibir la lección. - dijo FP mientras se sentaba al lado del chico y miraba hacia el horizonte.  
- No creo que la hayas tenido, bueno eso no quita que me engañaste, pero creo que no sabías lo que hacías y considero el hecho de que hayas querido detener a Marceline cuando me golpeó. - dijo Finn recordando la penosa batalla.  
- M-Me estas p-perdonando? - preguntó sorprendida la princesa.  
- En parte si, claro que tomará un tiempo volver a salir, pero no evita que podamos ser amigos de nuevo, o si? - dijo Finn tranquilo.  
La caballerosidad y la confianza eran virtudes que solo un héroe de la categoría de Finn podía tener. No era rencoroso y quizás le llamasen un tonto por volver a confiar en la chica, pero no hay que olvidar que Flame Princess fue su primera novia y quizás su primer amor serio. Al fin y al cabo, ambos algo estaban aprendiendo de todo esto. Pero si ambos querían oír a Marceline pidiendo perdón, debían pensar en algo rápido.


	8. Fría Venganza

Ya al pasar una semana después del incidente en su casa, Marceline se sentía segura en el Dulce Reino, hasta saludaba alegremente a los mismos ciudadanos que antes le temían y se apartaban de ella cuando la veían por los pasillos del Palacio. Sin lugar a dudas quería gobernar este Reino junto a su novia y le parecía cada vez más algo similar a un Paraíso, todo lo contrario a la horrible Nocheósfera.  
- Bonnie amorcito, te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo Marceline peinando su oscuro cabello.  
- Claro que si, dime. - afirmó la princesa mientras hacía la cama.  
- Te importa si me mudo contigo? Te pregunto porque quizás n... - intentó explicar Marceline pero la chica corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con ternura.  
- Por supuesto que si, mi hermosa Reina. Nada me gustaría más que eso. - dijo besando a la vampira. - Quieres que te ayude a traer las cosas, cariño? - preguntó la princesa mirándola directo a los ojos.  
- No, no te preocupes. Tardaré uno o dos días en trasladar todo. - respondió la Reina.  
Bubblegum no se lo podía creer: primero la vampira no se despegaba de ella, luego la indirecta de la propuesta de matrimonio, el hecho de que estuviese tratando bien a los habitantes del Reino y ahora esto? Estaba impaciente por ver que más vendría.  
- Crees que tu papá estará de acuerdo con esto? - dudó un poco Bonnibel.  
- No lo creo, pero no me interesa lo que piensa. Nunca le he importado de todas maneras. - replicó Marceline acordándose de Hunson y el incidente en las ruinas del restaurante.  
- No pienses eso, sabes que él no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos, pero estoy segura que si te quiere. - dijo su novia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.  
- Espero que tengas razón. - dijo la vampiresa pensativa.  
Marceline pretendía quedarse eternamente con Princess Bubblegum, aun así si debía convertirla en vampiro para lograr dicho sueño. Quizás al estar con Flame Princess se dio cuenta de que en verdad quería a Bonnibel y la relación con la otra chica había sido algo pasajero. Después de todo siempre pensó que aquella relación que se torna rutinaria y aburrida se llamaba matrimonio. Se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de su novia, a ayudarla con sus experimentos, a escucharla con el corazón e intentar aprender de ella. Era hora de asentar cabeza y tomar una importante decisión, cuando sería? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Flame Princess y Finn estuvieron esperando 3 días seguidos fuera de la casa de Marceline, pero esta no llegaba.  
- Qué raro, se supone que esto no es normal. Siempre está en casa. - dijo la princesita.  
- Quizás está con Bubblegum. - habló el héroe.  
- Dudo que funcione, Finn. - declaró FP.  
- Tranquila, la conozco muy bien. - dijo Finn sacando cosas de su mochila.  
- Siempre me aterró este lugar! - confesó FP sintiendo escalofríos mientras miraba la lúgubre caverna.  
- Ya llegará, no puede dejar a Schwabble sin comida. - dijo Finn preocupado por el perro que miraba tristemente por la ventana.  
- Pero si está muerto...se supone que los muertos no comen o si? - preguntó FP.  
- Shhh, ahí viene! - dijo Finn que se escondió con Flame Princess detrás de la casa.  
Marceline entró volando a la cueva y se dirigía a la casa para empezar a sacar sus cosas, sacó las llaves y vio a Flame Princess en una esquina saludando alegremente. Finn por su parte estaba aguardando en el techo de la casa.  
- Hey, que haces aquí? No deberías estar rogándole a tu estúpido noviecito que vuelva contigo? - preguntó cruelmente la demoníaca vampira.  
- Yo? No, solo venía a visitarte y disculparme por lo tonta que fui la otra vez. - respondió la chica.  
- Disculparte? De qué manera si es que se puede saber? - preguntó la vampiresa con mucho interés. - Creo que vienes por algo más, Flamita. - dijo.  
- No lo sé, tú que crees? - dijo Flame Princess acercándosele.  
- Sería interesante reconciliarse. - manifestó Marceline riendo.  
- Lo mismo pienso yo. - confesó toda coqueta la princesa.  
- Sabía que volverías a mí, Llamita ardiente. - dijo la Reina besando a la chica mientras se quemaba los labios.  
- FINN! Ahora! - gritó Flame Princess mientras empujaba a Marceline.  
- Qué demon...? - intentó preguntar la vampiresa mientras le cayó una enorme red encima que Finn lanzó con precisión.  
- Creen que una simple red puede detenerme? Pero que niños son! - exclamó Marceline mientras se convertía en un horrible monstruo con tentáculos y rompía la red.  
- Y ahora qué? - le gritó la princesa a Finn.  
- No lo sé, se supone que en las películas siempre funciona...CORRE! - gritó Finn, pero fue alcanzado por la vampiresa que lo sujetó con uno de sus tentáculos. Flame Princess preocupada por lo que le pudiese hacer a Finn terminó por quemar a la vampira con sus llamaradas. Ésta rugió de dolor y lanzó al chico por los aires ,que se golpeó contra el techo pero pudo sostenerse de una roca que sobresalía.  
- Finn, la luz! - gritó Flame Princess.  
El chico sacó su espada e hizo un hoyo muy grande en el techo de la cueva provocando que los rayos del sol se asomaran por el agujero con dirección a la vampiresa. La Reina gritando se dolor volvió a su forma normal y comenzaba a quemarse, hasta que Finn la cubrió con una manta sacándola del peligro.  
- Está muerta? - preguntó la princesa al ver que la Reina no despertaba.  
- No, sigue respirando, solo está inconsciente. - dijo Finn mientras la recostaba en el sillón de la sala.  
- Crees que nos matará cuando despierte? - preguntó tiritando de miedo FP, que conocía lo violenta y cruel que podía ser la vampira.  
- No lo creo, está muy débil para atacarnos. - dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la vampira por si llegase a despertar.  
- Estas seguro? Y si se está haciendo la dormida? Con Marceline nunca se sabe. - dijo tímidamente FP. Para haber salido poco tiempo con la vampiresa, daba la impresión de que Flame Princess conociera demasiado bien a Marceline y eso le extrañó un poco a Finn, así que se limitó a decir:  
- Ya despertará, por ahora hay que dejarla descansar.  
- Deberíamos lanzarle agua, pero podría derretirse. - dijo inocentemente la princesa.  
- Qué? Por qué tendría que derretirse? - preguntó Finn muy asombrado.  
- Sale en muchos libros que los vampiros se derriten con agua. - dijo Flame Princess.  
- Los vampiros no, son las brujas o al menos eso dicen. - respondió Finn a punto de estallar de la risa por el comentario.  
- Si, bueno son similares, no? - explicó la princesa de fuego que se sentía un poco tonta por la ignorancia.  
- No lo sé, tú eres la experta en vampiros, sabes perfectamente la diferencia. - dijo Finn burlón  
- Vas a empezar con eso otra vez? - preguntó la chica enfadada.  
- Mmmm, mejor voy a hacer guardia afuera por si alguien viene. - se alejó de ella. - Avísame si se despierta, princesa. - dijo el héroe mientras salía de la casa. Flame Princess se sentía muy mal por haber engañado a Marceline para que cayera en la trampa que ambos planearon para la vampiresa. Odiaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, pero no era eso lo que Marceline había hecho con ella? Flame Princess también había hecho lo mismo con los sentimientos de Finn y pareciera que la verdadera victoriosa de todo este lío era la vampiresa, que fue la única que no perdió su relación anterior. Después de todo Marceline siempre ganaba, de una forma u otra.  
- Por qué tienen que ser las cosas tan complicadas? - preguntó la princesa a Marceline que seguía en el sillón sin despertar.  
Se sentó a su lado y miró muy detenidamente. Aún le gustaba y mucho, pero no podía seguir con esto, menos ahora que Finn y ella estaban haciendo las paces. Todos saben lo mucho que le gustan a Marceline las relaciones pasajeras. Flame Princess estaba convencida de que todo había sido un excitante desafío para la vampira y habría creado una burbuja de perfección donde solo había lugar para ambas. No era justo, pero desde cuando la vida había sido justa con ella? Su papá la había encerrado desde pequeña y nunca había visto el exterior. No tenía muchos amigos y los que tenía los acaba de perder por culpa de su aventura amorosa.  
- No todo lo bueno dura para siempre. - pensó la joven mientras fue interrumpida por la vampiresa que comenzaba a murmurar algo.


	9. Please don't!

**La canción Never Let me Go pertenece a Lana del Rey.**

- M-Marceline?- preguntó la princesita sin obtener respuesta y quedando la sala en absoluto silencio. No quería dar aviso a Finn porque quería tener unos momentos a solas con ella.  
- Si vas a despertar...más vale que sea pront... - alcanzó a decir la chica que nuevamente escuchó a la vampiresa murmullar algo, pero no le entendía. Así que se acercó a ella: - Habla más fuerte, no te entiendo. - dijo en voz baja la princesa que no quería armar un escándalo y hacer que Finn viniera. Se acercó un poco más para oír mejor y notó que la vampiresa estaba ¿cantando? Confundida la joven princesa se quedó escuchando perpleja mientras la vampiresa cantaba con una voz muy débil:  
Hold me in your arms,  
Love me like your best friends did,  
Promise I won't hurt you kid,  
Hold me really tight until the stars look big,  
Never let me go.

All the world is ours,  
Like they say in Scarface kid,  
You can push your drugs and I can make it big,  
Singing CB Jeebies have a real good gig,  
Hey you never know.

Cause baby we were born to live fast and die young,  
Born to be bad, have fun,  
Honey, you and me can be one,  
Just believe, come on.

If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away,  
It's a game boy,  
I don't wanna play,  
I just wanna be yours,  
Like I always say,  
Never let me go...

Flame Princess se sentía confundida. ¿Marceline estaba tratando de decirle algo con la canción? Luego de pronunciar aquellas líneas, la vampiresa se quedó en silencio y no dijo ni una sola palabra más. La pequeña princesa no lo entendía y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para averiguar que estaba tratando de decirle por lo que decidió ir al armario de escobas para hablar con Flambo. Si, todavía estaba encerrado allí. Con todo el problema que hubo hasta Marceline había olvidado liberarlo. FP estaba de suerte:  
- Flambo, necesito tu ayuda! - dijo la princesita tomando al extraño ser con sus manos.  
- Por ningún motivo, ya estoy harto de todo esto. No quiero que me sigan utilizando para más tonterías. - dijo el pequeño saltando hacia el suelo de la habitación.  
- Es una orden! - gritó FP que no estaba de humor para que le hicieran perder tiempo.  
- Pero Alteza...no lo entiende? La Reina la estaba utilizando, por favor vuelva al Reino del Fuego con el rey y deje todo esto atrás. - imploró Flambo.  
- NO! No quiero que mi padre me tenga encerrada de nuevo. Necesito que hagas ese hechi...- intentó decir FP hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de Finn.  
- Flame, estás ahí? Ya se despertó Marceline? - preguntaba el chico asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la casita. FP escondió a Flambo en el armario, fue donde estaba Finn e inocentemente respondió:  
- No, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Al-Alguna novedad?  
- Todo está tranquilo por aquí. Estaré afuera si me necesitas. - dijo el chico cerrando la puerta.  
La Princesa de fuego se sintió aliviada, volvió a abrir el armario y vio a Flambo con los brazos cruzados y se notaba que estaba muy enfadado.  
- Necesito que hagas el hechizo una vez más. - dijo FP intentando convencerlo.  
- Ya le dije que no, lo hago por su propio bien. Sea razonable, princesa. - replicó la llamita.  
- Es que no lo entiendes. - dijo Flame Princess desesperada. - Yo solo...  
- No, usted es quien no entiende. Esto debe ser obra de Hunson Abadeer! El Rey Flama debió haberle advertido antes de que se involucrara con la Reina Vampiro. - dijo inocentemente Flambo.  
- De qué estas hablando? Su papá no tiene nada que ver, solo haz el hechizo. No te estoy pidiendo nada más y si de verdad quieres protegerme, hazme caso. - dijo la princesa impaciente.  
- Como quieras, princesa. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. - dijo finalmente su fiel vasallo mientras pronunciaba las misteriosas palabras para proporcionar protección a Marceline.  
La princesa fue corriendo a abrazar a la vampira, que poco a poco recobraba la conciencia.  
- Hey Llamita, por qué tan cariñosa? - decía la vampiresa mientras abría lentamente los ojos.  
- Ha sido una confusión, yo solo...es que Finn y luego yo... - quiso decir la princesa, pero fue callada por un tierno beso en la boca.  
- Lo sé, tú y Finn querían jugarme una broma. Un poco violenta, no? Supongo que me la merecía. - dijo Marceline mientras se sentaba en el sofá.  
- Por qué cantaste esa canción? Si se supone que todo fue un juego para ti. - preguntó la chica al sentarse al lado de la vampiresa.  
- Nunca he dicho que fue un juego. Fue real y de verdad que me gustas muchísimo, pero no creo que podamos seguir con esto. Quizás en otro instancia, si llegase a estar soltera. - respondió apenada la vampira.  
- Es por Finn y la tonta princesa esa? - preguntó la joven. Seguía odiando a la Dulce Princesa y ya no sabía el por qué.  
- Si, ya les hemos hecho demasiado daño y no se lo merecen. - dijo la vampira mientras miraba su bajo hacha distraídamente. Debía arreglar el amplificador a como de lugar.  
- Entiendo, solo necesito algo de tiem...- quería decir la princesa, pero fue interrumpida por lo que dijo la vampiresa.  
- L-Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. - lamentó Marceline. - N-No quería herirte...soy tan testaruda a veces. - dijo la Reina casi rompiendo en llanto.  
Flame Princess quedó consternada, ella jamás había dicho esa frase a nadie y eso lo sabía muy bien porque Marceline solía hablar de eso todo el tiempo y se enorgullecía bastante.  
- Tranquila, yo...tengo que pedirte perdón. Me perdonas por comportarme como una tonta? - dijo la princesa conmovida abrazando a la chica demoníaca.  
- Pero si tú no tienes la culpa. - dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la joven princesa.  
- No, no hagas eso! - exclamó FP alejando lentamente a la chica vampiro. - Se supone que no volveremos a hacer esto de nuevo. - dijo extrañada.  
- Si, tienes razón. Mil disculpas. - respondió Marceline acomodándose en el sofá. - Dónde está el enano? - preguntó refiriéndose a Finn.  
- Diablos! Está afuera, casi me olvido de él. Necesitas irte, ahora mismo. - replicó Flame Princess mientras intentaba sacarla de la casa.  
- Yo? Por qué? A dónde me voy? - preguntaba la vampira sin entender la situación.  
- No lo sé, vete con la princesa fea esa por un tiempo. - dijo la princesa empujándola.  
- Hey! No es para nada fea. - dijo Marcie toda orgullosa.  
- Si, si, lo que digas. Sólo ocúltate por un tiempo, de acuerdo? Si te quedas con Bubblegum, Finn no podría armar un escándalo frente a ella. - explicó la joven.  
- Espera, cómo quieres que salga si el idiota está en la entrada? - preguntó la Reina mientras miraba al joven que se paseaba haciendo guardia.  
- Usa el agujero en el techo, ya casi anochece así que no tendrás problemas para salir. - aseguró Flame Princess.  
- Qué hay del otro enano? El de fuego? - dijo Marceline mientras flotaba.  
- Flambo? Yo me encargaré de él después, tú solo vete. Nos vemos luego. - contestó la chica sin despedirse y fue corriendo a la casa.  
Fue directamente por la llave del armario de las escobas y se encerró con Flambo. El ser la miró extrañado porque no entendía absolutamente nada, pero evitaría hacer preguntas porque ya estaba cansado de todo el alboroto y solo quería irse. Sería la última vez que le mentiría al joven héroe pensó la Princesa de Fuego.  
Marceline sobrevoló el sector donde se encontraba el chico y le lanzó una pequeña piedra en la cabeza para llamar su atención:  
- Hey Finn! Cómo estas? - dijo riendo la chica vampiro.  
- Q-Qué dem...? Pero cómo te...? - preguntaba sorprendido el chico.  
- Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. - dijo la vampiresa.  
- Dónde está Flame Princess? Le has hecho daño? - preguntó violento el joven mientras le apuntaba con su gran espada.  
- Yo? Jamás. La chica es una joya, cuídala muy bien. - sonrió divertida. - Y por cierto...siento mucho todo esto. - dijo Marceline mientras le dio un beso en la frente al chico. Finn estaba sin habla.  
- Se que jamás me perdonarás, pero FP no tiene la culpa. En fin, debo irme a rockear un rato...como dice PB, Auf wiedersehen! - explicó la vampira mientras salía por el agujero perdiéndose de vista.


	10. Alguna vez

Finn corrió rápidamente hasta la casa y llamó a Flame Princess. Como no escuchó respuesta alguna empezó a registrar toda la casa hasta que oyó un golpe que provenía del armario. Al abrirlo se encontró con Flame Princess y Flambo.  
- Flame Princess! Estás bien? Te hizo daño? - preguntó el chico preocupado.  
- No, estoy bien. Solo me encerró aquí...tú estás bien? - preguntaba inocente la princesa.  
- Si, pero Marceline escapó. - contestó defraudado el héroe.  
- No sé ustedes, pero yo me largo de aquí. - dijo Flambo.  
- Ups! Se nos olvidó liberarlo antes, lo siento Flambo. - dijo avergonzado Finn.  
- Si, si. No hay problema, ya estoy acostumbrado. - dijo la llama mientras se iba.  
- Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó la princesa al héroe.  
- Nada, creo que no volverá...al menos me pidió perdón, de una manera extraña eso si. - dijo el chico recordando el beso en la frente.  
- No era eso todo lo que pedíamos? - dijo Flame Princess.  
- Si, supongo que si. - dijo Finn un poco decepcionado. - Aun así siento que no ha sido suficiente, no sé. O todo ha sido demasiado rápido. - confesó.  
- Bueno hay que considerar que conseguimos que pidiera perdón y el hecho de que casi la matamos con la luz. Creo que ha sido más que suficiente. - comentó la chica de fuego.  
- Tienes razón, volvamos a casa! Quiero que pruebes los espaguetis que hace Jake para cenar. - dijo Finn recuperando su típica alegría.  
La princesa del Reino del Fuego respiraba aliviada, su plan para alejar a Marceline había resultado. Pero no solo lo hizo para evitarle una mala pasada a la vampiresa, sino también esperaba no verla un tiempo y así poder evitar encontrarse con ella.  
- El tiempo lo cura todo. - pensaba la chica mientras comía con sus amigos.  
- Han sabido algo de la Dulce Princesa? Hace tiempo que no la vemos. - preguntó Jake con la boca llena.  
- La última vez dijo que estaba ocupada con sus experimentos y esa clase de cosas, verdad cariño? - dijo Finn mirando a Flame Princess porque Jake ignoraba que habían terminado, pero fingían continuar estando juntos para evitar todo el problema de explicar el suceso.  
- Q-Qué? Ah si! Experimentos y creo que un gato se comió a su estúpida rata. Eso me dijo Marc...emm María Harinosa, la de la limpieza. - respondió con dificultad FP.  
- Miren la hora que es! Jake, deberías ir a dormir. Recuerda que debes estar temprano en casa de Lady. - dijo Finn sonriendo.  
- Hey! Aaah, ya entiendo! Quieren estar solos, verdad? De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, chicos. - dijo Jake dejando la habitación.  
Ambos chicos subieron hasta el techo de la casa del árbol para evitar que Jake pudiese escuchar la conversación:  
- No puedes evitar ir a ver a Bubblegum, tarde o temprano Jake te obligará a visitarla. - dijo Flame Princess.  
- Si, lo sé. Es solo que no quiero encontrarme con...ella - dijo Finn serio.  
- Crees que yo si? Ni pensarlo, menos después de todo lo que ha pasado. - dijo FP algo pensativa. Realmente no quería volver a encontrarse con Marceline, sobretodo si ambas no se habían despedido formalmente, de seguro la vampiresa intentaría algo con ella.  
- Gracias por ayudarme con Jake. No podría contarle todo esto, ya sabes. - dijo Finn suspirando.  
La joven se limitó a sonreír, es lo menos que podía hacer por el chico después de haberle causado tanto mal. No solo le rompió el corazón sino que en parte permitió que la vampiresa lo masacrara sin piedad. Y todo eso es un mismo día podía haber sido traumático para cualquiera, aún si se tratase de un héroe.

Una semana después, Finn y Jake fueron al Palacio del Dulce Reino para ayudarla con un par de delincuentes menores que merodeaban cerca.  
- Queremos ver a la Princesa. - dijo el perro amarillo.  
- Lo siento, es muy temprano para que los reciba. - dijo Mentita.  
- Claro que no, son las 11 de la mañana y ella acostumbra a levantarse muy temprano. - dijo Finn casi gritando por lo sorprendido que estaba.  
- Ya no, no desde que está viviendo con la Reina Vampiro. - dijo el mayordomo en voz baja. - Ni siquiera permite que le dejemos el desayuno en su habitación, sino que ella misma lo hace. Nadie puede entrar. - insistió.  
- Que genial que PB haya invitado a Marceline vivir en el Palacio. - dijo Jake ignorando el hecho de que la Dulce Princesa y la vampira estuviesen saliendo.  
- Hum! Vivir? Si usted supiera... - dijo burlón Mentita.  
- Emm si, si...cuando podremos verla? - dijo Finn intentando desviar la conversación.  
- Iré a ver si está "disponible" - respondió riendo Mentita remarcando la última palabra mientras se perdía en el pasillo.  
- Qué extraño es ese tipo. - dijo Jake.  
- Si, si, es muy aterrador. - mencionó Finn temiendo que el mayordomo siguiera hablando del tema.

Mentita tocó 2 veces la puerta y no oyó respuesta.  
- Madame? Alteza? Finn y Jake quieren verla. - dijo el servidor. - Vienen por los ladrones que acechan al Reino. - agregó. Siguió tocando la puerta, como no obtuvo respuesta decidió abrir.  
- Princesa? - preguntó el voz baja Mentita. Se encontraba a oscuras en la habitación, a pesar de casi ser las 12 del día el cuarto lucía tenebroso porque ningún rayo de sol de filtraba por las cortinas. La Princesa había ordenado poner cortinas oscuras en su habitación y evitar abrir las ventanas durante el día, todo para evitar que su querida vampira pasara un mal rato.  
- Hola redondín, qué haces aquí? - preguntó Marceline detrás de él, asustando al caramelo que evitó pegar un grito tapándose la boca.  
- Y-Yo solo venía a ver...a hablar con la Princesa, su Majestad - dijo el mayordomo pálido.  
- Ah si? Bueno ella está durmiendo ahora así que no creo que sería bueno que la molestes, está muy agotada...no sé si me entiendes. - dijo Marceline riendo.  
- S-Si, lo que pasa es que Finn y Jake están pid...- intentó decir el caramelo.  
- Finn? Y Jake? Pero que quieren esos 2? - preguntó sin esperar respuesta. - Esto va a ser interesante! - dijo la Reina apartando a Mentita para ir hasta el pasillo a encontrarse con los héroes.  
- Hey, qué tal, chicos?! - exclamó al verlos - Finn! Que alegría verte por aquí! - dijo cínicamente la vampiresa mientras reía.  
- Marceline! Lo mismo digo - replicó seriamente el chico.  
- Vinimos porque escuchamos que la Princesa necesita atrapar a unos tipos que llevan robando 2 noches seguidas en distintas casas del Reino y queríamos sab... - intentó decir el perro, pero la vampiresa no lo dejó terminar.  
- Ajá, si miren, por qué no se van a capturar esos tipos por su cuenta? - les preguntó. - De seguro Bubblegum estará muy feliz cuando sepa que hicieron el trabajo, así que vayan por esos malhechores! - dijo empujando a los chicos hasta la salida del Palacio.  
- Un momento! Ella nos tiene que ordenar por sí misma. - dijo Finn desafiante.  
- Lo que yo diga es ley aquí, si yo lo digo es como si lo dijese ella. Acostúmbrate, Finn el humano! - dijo Marceline en tono burlesco.  
- Pero, desde cuando...- dijo Finn.  
- Auf wiedersehen! - dijo Marcie cerrando las puertas del Palacio.  
- increíble! Pensé que solo la Dulce Princesa sabía alemán, creo que nosotros también deberíamos pedirle a PB que nos enseñe, no? - dijo Jake sentándose en un peldaño de las escaleras de piedra.  
- Vamos a casa. - dijo Finn alejándose de la entrada.  
- Qué? Pero hermanito, ya oíste a Marceline. Vayamos a buscar pistas mejor. - dijo el perro.  
- No! No obedezco órdenes de alguien que no sea PB. - gritó Finn alterado.

Caía la noche y a Marceline se le ocurrió merodear por los sectores cercanos al Dulce Reino o mejor dicho ir a visitar a alguien:  
- Hola Flamita! - dijo Marceline saludando a la chica que se encontraba en el bosque. La vampiresa sabía que podía encontrarla allí porque era su lugar favorito.  
- H-Hola! No que te estás escondiendo? - dijo FP sin prestarle mucha atención.  
- Esconderme yo? No, eso es para cobardes. - respondió la Reina riendo.  
- Finn me contó que se encontró contigo y que te burlaste de él. Está furioso, sabes? - expresó la joven.  
- Se le pasará y...por qué te cuenta ese tipo de cosas? Han decidido volver a estar juntos? Me parece justo. - dijo Marceline sentándose a su lado.  
- Justo?! Le arruinaste la existencia! - gritó FP un poco histérica.  
- Arruinaste? Querrás decir arruinamos! Te informo, pequeña vela, que las relaciones son entre dos personas. - dijo algo fastidiada la vampiresa.  
- Ni me lo recuerdes. - dijo Flame Princess esquivando la mirada de la vampiresa.  
- Supongo que ya no podremos...- quiso decir Marceline.  
- No! Por ningún motivo, no te basta pasar todo el tiempo con esa sabelotodo? - dijo asqueada la chica de fuego.  
- Hey! Solo bromeaba - dijo la vampiresa. - De todas maneras, no se si te acuerdas, pero aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso. - dijo riendo malvadamente.  
- No empieces con esas cosas. - dijo la princesa.  
- Solo decía, nada más. No tienes por qué ponerte histérica. - alegó la vampira. - Supongo que este es el adiós, no? - dijo Marceline apenada.  
- Si, pero antes quisiera... - quiso decir FP pero en su lugar agarró a la vampiresa y le dio un beso en la boca. No duró mucho porque la vampiresa tuvo que apartarse por el dolor que le estaba provocando en los labios  
- Justo lo que quería. - dijo Marceline relamiéndose los labios. - Pero ya es hora de irme con Bubblegum, quedamos en ver películas de terror a las diez - dijo la Reina levantándose para emprender vuelo.  
- Suerte con eso, espero que PB no te aburra con sus estúpidos comentarios a mitad de la peli porque Finn me dijo que no deja de interrumpir cuando ven películas. - dijo divertida la chica de fuego.  
- Jajajaa, no lo hará. Creo que podré vivir con ello...espero que tú y Finn se reconcilien de una vez. - dijo la vampiresa guiñándole un ojo mientras empezaba a levitar.  
- Todo a su tiempo porque se supone que las relaciones se basan en confianza, no?- dijo la princesa alegremente.  
- Exacto! Vaya que has aprendido muchas cosas de mí, me honras! - hizo una reverencia. - Espero que nos veamos luego, chica ardiente! - dijo Marceline ya volando.  
- Hey, Marceline! Si juegas con fuego, terminarás quemándote! - dijo finalmente la joven princesa.  
- Créeme que ya lo sé. - dijo riendo la Reina mientras se perdía de vista en la oscura noche.

**Fin**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer el q fue mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado! :)**


End file.
